lazlofandomcom-20200213-history
Worlds Within Worlds
This controversial book by Victor Lazlo brought magic and mysticism to the mainstream by introducing the paranormal to the ley person. Lazlo's intriguing ideas and easy approach resonated with fans and critics alike, making it a cult classic but also ruining Dr. Lazlo's career as a parapsychologist. This infamous book dominated the best-sellers' number one spot for 13 weeks. Three of his subsequent books also became best-sellers. Excerpts Here exclusively are excerpts from the book Worlds Within Worlds, with thanks to the publisher. The Secret World of the Supernatural People take their lives for granted. We busy ourselves with life's everyday chores and pleasures, and gleefully accept everything we see on the surface. When a question arises, we turn to men of science and learning. or politicians or clergy. and even celebrities. We don't question or challenge the status quo. For us. life is good. Very good. Unlike our ancestors. our perception of reality and science lets us sleep unafraid and free to dream of sugar plums and prosperous futures wrapped snugly in the comfort of scientific dogma. We no longer see spirits riding the wind or demons lurking in the shadows. We don't converse with ghostly ancestors nor fear our children might be stolen in the night by malignant fairies or soulless monsters. We don't see signs of demonic possession behind the face of madness or the sinister working of evil spirits behind some inconceivable act of violence or depravity. There arc no monsters under the bed. Science and our strident belief in it has slain all the monsters. There are no Boogeymen prowling the streets nor ghosts haunting our homes. Science declares ghosts, demons and monsters and ancient gods to be the stuff of dreams and ignorance or childish fantasies. and we agree wholeheartedly. Superstition has been erased. and with it our fear of the unknown. The darkness holds no sinister secrets nor cradles nightmarish monsters. If it can't be proven- if it can't be replicated in a laboratory- it's not real. That is the unwavering demand of science. Science pronounces magic to be impossible. illogical. preposterous, and we accept it. Science says psychic phenomena cannot be proven, so we deny its existence. Science insists these things never were, and so we accept they have never been. Science decrees that all things can be explained, so we accept whatever labels, theories and explanations science hands us, even when the explanation is contrary to what we have seen with our own eyes.'' But what if science is wrong? What if science has rewritten history and distorted reality to fit its own dogma? As my dear, sweet mother was wont to say. "The road to perdition is paved with good intentions." And, my dear readers, science is very busy paving roads over the truth, at least when that truth is the paranormal.''Beyond the Supernatural, 2nd Edition, Page 12 Potential Psychic Energy ''Every living thing has P.P.E. - Potential Psychic Energy. It is a part of our very essence and woven throughout the fiber of our being. While a cricket, ant or spider has P.P.E., as do plants and simple animal forms, the energy level is so slight that it barely registers to those who can sense such things. In higher life forms, like dogs, cats and horses, the P.P.E. level is higher, and in people, the levels are at their greatest, especially at a young age. The thing is, like any energy, it is used and burned up. The average person has never heard of Potential Psychic Energy and doesn't even know he or she is using it, so it is ignored and burned up on frivolous amusement. The monks of Tibet and other enlightened sects focus their untapped Potential Psychic Energy into self-awareness and the power of the mind. That is how they are said to discover their "third eye" - a metaphor for what Westerner's might call the sixth sense or E.S.P. This Third Eye makes them aware of the spiritual and supernatural world around them. They use their P.P.E. to develop their untapped psychic potential and develop into Master Psychics with the abilities to see, sense and feel the spirit world. They possess powers of mind over matter, resistance to fire and cold, and some arc able to see the future and read minds. The seers of Tibet close themselves off from the outside world for two reasons. One is to escape the distractions of the world at large, especially when young and first developing their psychic abilities. Two, because they know the world is not ready for the things they see and know. For without being enlightened, without having your own 'Third Eye' opened, people cannot understand or accept the larger world of the supernatural. Or so the wise ones say. Personally. I reject that assertion, which is why I speak out. I want us all to open our Third Eye, even if it is a narrow squint, and see the larger world around us. And even if we cannot, we can understand on an intellectual level. In theory we all have potential psychic ability, which begs the questions. "Why don't I have psychic powers?" "Where has my potential gone?" "Why is it so rare?" I think I may have the answer. It has been my observation that we each use our Potential Psychic Energy in different ways without ever realizing it. Everyone has some measure of Potential Psychic Energy. Everyone. If the mystics, seers and wise folk around the world are correct, this Potential Psychic Energy, this P.P.E., is at its greatest level during our youth. This makes sense to me, because this is when our minds are most open to any possibility and we try to grasp everything around us. It is also when we start to exhibit natural talents and shape our view of the universe. This is when we learn what is possible and what is not. If I am right, a portion of our potential - our P.P.E. - is spent on every avenue our young minds travel down. I theorize that every path of learning that stimulates our imagination spends a bit of our potential. The more time we spend on any one subject, be it art, music, automotive mechanics, writing, math, sports, or whatever, the more P.P.E. is spent on it, especially if we find the subject exhilarating and personally rewarding. When we become drawn to one or two particular interests our focus unwittingly taps into our psychic potential, drawing upon the energy and focusing it into that one or twenty-one different interests. Beyond DNA, genetic predisposition, and environment, I think P.P.E. is the unrecognized final piece in the puzzle that determines who excels at what. The person with the grasshopper mind who is interested in twenty different things, which I dare say is probably most of us, spreads his P.P.E. out too thin. While that individual may do well at several things. he is not exceptional at any one of them. Our society and education is such that it doesn't matter and everyone can, for the most part, get along on whatever level of talent and skills we have. However, it is my theory that those individuals who become sharply focused on one or two or three areas, for whatever reason, unwittingly focus their P.P.E. to become adept at it on a scale that transcends the norm. If that focus is music, the individual becomes an amazing composer like Mozart or Beethoven. If that focus is art, he becomes Michelangelo, Rembrandt or Picasso. If that focus is sports he becomes Babe Ruth, Jim Thorpe. Hank Aaron or Doctor J. I find this theory thrilling. because it would seem to explain so much. Why certain people, some of whom are not particularly bright or well educated, possess an impressive 'aptitude,' 'natural talent,' or 'knack' in some particular area that may seem unlikely or even contrary to their upbringing. It explains the growing 'superstar' phenomenon in sports where a handful of athletes stand head and shoulders above the rest, as well as explaining every type of true genius. It also explains why so many geniuses seem to be out of step with the rest us and often lack social skills and even common sense - they didn't go down those avenues, and without any P.P.E. spent on them, they are devoid of them- all or most of their P.P.E. was spent sharply focused on the one or two areas where they are geniuses. leaving many other areas underdeveloped or completely lacking. The application of Potential Psychic Energy is seen at its most dramatic among autistic savants. Children whose neural pathways are cross wired and short-circuited, leaving their minds scrambled. To most observers. these children are mentally disabled and incapable of conventional learning. Many have no response to physical contact and show little emotion or awareness on any level. Without constant supervision and care, they would hurt themselves, waste away, and die. So how is it that a child, sometimes as young as three years old, who cannot feed or dress himself, can cipher numbers on par with the greatest mathematicians in the world? Or after hearing it once, can remember any music played on the piano and play it back with the skill of Mozart? Those who are lost to autism are locked in a mental prison that shuts out the world as we know it. They are incapable of learning as we do and don't have the capacity to communicate, so where do these amazing talents and genius level skills come from? I believe the answer is Potential Psychic Energy. Something on some conscious or subconscious level catches the autistic child's attention. It focuses their mind with laser precision and turns them into super-geniuses in one or two specific areas while the rest of the world remains closed to them or is a raging sea of sight and sound beyond their ability to comprehend. I think the autistic savants are the purest evidence of P.P.E. at work, for it eliminates intangibles such as environment, education, nurturing, self-gratification and training. These tragic, handicapped savants don't recognize the world or feel the love of a parent or the warmth of the sun the way the rest of us do. They have no ego to sate or desires to satisfy. They have nothing to prove or reason to pretend. And there is no rational, scientific reason they can do what it is they do. They are what they are, and do what they do as if by magic or miracle. It defies logic and science, yet it is a documented fact. Proof, I think, of P.P.E. in action. The untapped psychic potential released in dramatic faction. What other explanation is there? Of course, this example raises some questions. Why don't all autistic individuals exhibit a special genius? What is the trigger that focuses their P.P.E. expenditure? And if P.P.E. is ultimately the means to open one's Third Eye, then how many autistic people possess psychic abilities and what do they see? Is the gift a comfort or curse for them? To these questions, I'm afraid I have no answers, but they do give us some clues about psychic abilities. Isolation and focus are important in developing exceptional ability, and nobody is more isolated than the victims of severe autism. It brings us back to the Tibetans who shut themselves off from the world and create an environment of controlled isolation. For most of us. the world offers too many distractions and opportunities. If there are too many avenues to explore, we spread our Potential Physic Energy too thin and lose our psychic potential. So how do psychics develop their abilities? We know it has something to do with P.P.E., and we can guess that the individual must experience something during his youth to trigger an interest in opening the mind or delving into the supernatural. Here again. I can only postulate and guess, but it is my suspicion that the trigger can be positive or negative. Positive reinforcement might involve enjoying the visions and insight a flash of psychic ability might provide, or getting kudos or laughs over something the child spoke of via precognition or clairvoyance. The budding psychic may become fascinated with the experience and want to learn/ see/ feel more. This desire and determination then drives the focus and development of paranormal abilities. On the other hand, negative emotions of fear, hate, inferiority and most certainly isolation and revenge may also direct P.P.E. to help a child reach out in a different way and inspire psychic development. For example, feeling helpless, alone or confused, or sad for others, or a desire to understand and help, might develop Empathy, Telepathy, Clairvoyance or Healing abilities. A fear of the dark and a sense that something dangerous lurks within might trigger other extra-sensory abilities or physical manifestation in order to escape or fight back. In both cases, positive reinforcement provided by the successful use of the psychic abilities themselves (knowledge, comfort, protection, and even a sense of fun or the excitement of feeling special) are likely to be the impetus to open one's mind further and explore more possibilities. The budding psychic is helped along further by the child's imagination and sense that anything is possible. During the teen years, the desire to be unique, different and special can keep the development of extrasensory abilities going strong, though distractions from, and involvement in, social activities, academics, and sexuality may stunt a budding psychic's development. Likewise, the desire to be special may only carry one so far, and the pressure to conform and the need to be accepted by one's peers may also work to diffuse, stunt or even reverse psychic development. This may be why many people seem to have 'flashes' of what can only be called psychic insight in their youth, but lose the gift as they achieve adulthood, or enjoy psychic flashes, but have no ability to control or summon them at will. Genetic predisposition and environment almost certainly play a role in the development of psychic ability. If the youngster is encouraged to explore his imagination or reads about the paranormal and experiments with expanding his consciousness, he may be more prone to develop them. The appearance of a Spirit Guide, an encounter with a ghost, witnessing a demon or other psychic phenomena, to something as benign as a grandparent, Aunt, Uncle or cousin who believes in the mystical and speaks about it openly, without fear, may all contribute to the birth of a psychic. Of course, in the end, all we know for certain is that the Third Eye of some people is open, but for most others it remains closed tight.''Beyond the Supernatural, 2nd Edition, Pages 27-28 Psychic Observations ''Primitive man, past and present, recognized and lives daily with supernatural and paranormal forces. All preindustrial cultures, throughout the world, have their pantheon of demons and evil forces, they all have their shamans, mystics, seers and psychics; people who could see the supernatural better than others. The Chinese may even have understood the concept of natural, ley lines of energy as implied by “Feng-shui” geomancy. As did the enigmatic builders of the stone megaliths that cover the British Isles. Yet with the advent of science and the industrial age, the supernatural, the paranormal, has been dismissed as superstitious hogwash and thrown out with yesterday’s newspaper. Or has it? With much fanfare, civilized man publicly chastises the superstitious foolishness of his ancestors. The supernatural, categorically, does not exist. Period. And yet get any small group of people comfortable and at ease with one another, and raise the question of the paranormal. Indubitably, somebody will dare to relate a story about how an aunt or uncle, or parent, sensed a tragedy or a clairvoyant experience, or a “real” ghost story. With a nervous, quiet intensity, another person will share a similar story, and another, and another, until somebody dissents loudly or there are no more “real’ stores. Then with a launch, it is all dismissed as weird or silly and pushed away. These stories did not come from disbelievers. It’s as if civilized man intuitively knows the supernatural and paranormal does exist, but he dare not admit it. A racial memory, perhaps, that will not let us forget. I believe that the supernatural and paranormal coexists with the normal, as it always has. As our ancestors knew and accepted. As we know, but refuse to accept, and therein lays the danger.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Page 48 Proximity Equals Power ''I must wonder if human psychics and practitioners of magic, but psychics in particular, are not evolution's answer to combating the supernatural. Perhaps psychic ability developed as a natural defense or countermeasure to protect ourselves from supernatural beings and the forces of magic. Since humans were 'pack animals' not every member of the pack or tribe needed this defense mechanism, just enough to protect the tribe, say 10-25% of them. That might explain why psychics and magic users see their power levels increase when in the presence of supernatural beings. And according to most, they can feel their Inner Strength rise proportionately higher based on the level of the danger. Regardless of how or why psychic abilities work this way, psychics seem to 'respond' to threats from supernatural forces with a sustained rush of energy that increases their power levels. When the danger is gone, their energy levels returns to normal. In that regard, it is rather like a metaphysical adrenaline rush.''Beyond the Supernatural, 2nd Edition, Page 30 Geo-Psychic Energy ''One of the civilization’s greatest losses in the knowledge of earth forces. Undoubted, our prehistoric ancestors held at least an inkling about the power locked within Mother Earth. The Chinese may have been the first to recognize ‘the power’ and formulated a quasi-scientific philosophy of principles around it. But they were not alone. The megaliths of Western Europe, the Indian mounds of North and South American, the pyramids of Egypt, the giant desert carvings of Peru, and the massive stone heads of Easter Island all stand as mute sentinels to secrets lost. Each and every structure is a mystery. Marvels of construction which one must assume was beyond the capabilities of the prehistoric people who built them, one to five thousand years before mankind would develop mathematics or the written word. In most cases, modern historians are at a loss to explain why or how they were constructed. Or who were the builders. Each and every place has its own string of legends, telling of curses, ghosts, gods, demons, apparitions, strange happenings, visions and magic. Legend that often persist throughout the centuries to modern times. The same or similar tales that have continued with each new generation, despite the passage of eons and the fact that different people of different cultures, religions and origins have dominated the land. Modern man is fascinated by these shadows of our past. Is it man’s unrequited curiosity that drives him to wonder about these places or is it more? Some nagging racial memory or intuitive sense that tries to alert us to the significance of the land. An attraction that draws thousands of normal people, tourists, to simply come and look and touch. Places known to have been used for magic or pagan religious ritual, which are still secretly used by practitioners of magic. Places shunned by the local inhabitants who know it to be evil, or still thought to be places of healing. One modern theory, dismissed by science, is the concept of ‘ley lines.’ It has been observed that the hundreds of megaliths, mounds and spiritual places often rest on a straight line from one another, like a geographic connect-a-dot pattern. Where two or more straight lines connect are places of most notoriety such as Stonehenge. Along the path of the lines is unusually high amounts of electromagnetism. Psychic sensitives and seers claim to see and feel another energy that spirals up from the earth at these locations. Where two or more energy lines intersect the energy is strongest. As you may have already surmised, the places of intersection are marked by ancient megaliths or other similar distinctions or are infamous for supernatural phenomena. It seems that the prehistoric architects who built these impressive structures could also see or sense the energy. This would certainly explain the Celtic stone carvings of concentric circles found at hundreds of sights believed to harbor magic or supernatural forces. It may also explain the almost universal use of the image of a coiled snake to represent magic. A symbol used by the ancient Egyptians to the North American Indians. Because we know so little about prehistoric man, especially the Picts of the British Isles where megalithic structures and paranormal phenomena abounds, and postulations about these people are their holy places are almost pure conjecture. However, we do know of at least one ancient culture that has practiced earth magic, the geomancers of China. The Chinese geomancers practiced ‘Feng-shui,’ which, say the Chinese is, ‘a thing like wind, which you can not comprehend, and like water, which you can not grasp.’ Feng-shui is a blend of science, philosophy and religion, deeply concerned with the harmony between man and nature. Its teachings profess that nature is a living entity and that the surface of the earth is a ‘dim mirror’ of the powers of the heavens (an aspect of Feng-shui that considers the movement and alignment of the sun, moon and stars). It decrees that man must learn to conform to nature if he is to be happy. Despite what may appear, to modern thought, a collection of superstitious to do with luck and ancestors, Feng-shui is a complex system of geomantic planning. The metaphysical science would be used to determine the most favorable geographic location, both environmentally and spiritually, to build a temple, home and entire cities. The practice dates back to at least 1000 B.C. and many insist that it is still secretly used today. According to the Chinese geomancers, landscape held good and evil forces, ‘ying and yang,’ and that the chi, the inner spirit, could be drained away or poisoned by a bad location. These evil locations where called ‘sha,’ meaning ‘noxious exhalations,’ and included straight ley lines of supernatural energy and places where the lines crisscrossed (‘Dragon Vein’). The sha intersections were said to operate as a destructive force causing bad luck, killing livestock and attracting evil spirits. Good locations followed a winding path or ‘Dragon Tracks.’ The evil places were always straight lines and multiple junctions where lines of evil force crossed. One can not deny the similarity between Feng-shui and the 20th century concept of ley lines. If we compare Feng-shui and ley lines one is struck by the immediate contradiction of straight lines being evil and winding lines good. The ley lines of Europe are straight lines with the cross junctions marked with giant stones. Some of these places are considered bad luck or damned, but most were sacred or magical sights, not evil. What we have here is '''not' a contradiction in understanding, but a practical, philosophical difference. The Chinese recognized the power of these places, but also appreciated that the power attracted evil and maleficent forces. The principles of Feng-shui clearly establishes this knowledge and it is here that we see to different approaches. Feng-shui sees these intersections of good and evil forces (supernatural energy) as the dark side of nature’s duality. Rather than try to control or use such dangerous forces they avoided it. Feng-shui is a theological science of avoidance. A logical solution in dealing with a potentially deadly force.'' The ancient Picts of Britain, or whoever the mysterious constructors of the giant stone monuments were, took a completely different approach. They had to know about the dark side of the ley lines and junctions of even greater supernatural energy. But rather than shun these places they sought to control them and use them. The energy is the essence of what man called magic. A force, an energy, that prehistoric man recognized and the Picts, and perhaps the druids after them, learned to control! It is likely that these ancient people were the greatest men of magic to ever walk this planet. I am certain that the myth of Merlin, the magician, is a diluted tale of one or several of these prehistoric wizards. Likewise, the legends of Atlantis and Lemuria may also have its roots from the prehistoric mages of Western Europe. My theory is this. Ley lines are some sort of geo-psychic energy. Sorcerers throughout history mention places of power. Although these places are steeped in superstition about the supernatural and magic I believe these are only aspects or side effects that result from using the energy. After exhaustive research and studies conducted under my supervision, I have concluded that the energy is a natural force akin to what psychics recognize as magic. Magic energy is nearly identical to potential psychic energy, the natural, human energy resource responsible for psychic abilities. Psychic sensitives have felt the emanations; those with the gift to see the invisible has described seeing faint swirls of energy rising from the earth. Conventional science has corroborated that electromagnetism in these areas is unusually high with erratic increases and decreases. Unfortunately, the so-called magic energy eludes all other means of detection. Prehistoric wizards and priests, the metaphysical scientists of the age, recognized the geo-psychic energy (magic, if you must) as being a natural resource, neither good nor evil. Remarkably, these people developed a science to harness and use the energy. Remember, historians tell us that prehistoric man has not developed the written word nor mathematics. Yet four or five thousand years before the written word, these primitives (I laugh at that word) constructed great megaliths with individual, single cut, stone slabs 10 to 30ft (3 to 9.1m) long, all of which weighed several thousand pounds and some as heavy as 50 tons, transported them as far as 130 miles (209km), raised them upward and hefted 10 ton lintels to rest securely atop them like a giant archway. Even more astonishing is that many, like Stonehenge, clearly have astronomical calibrations accurately marking winter and summer solstice and other astronomical events. Furthermore, many of these megaliths, mounds and sacred places are in an exact straight line from each other, miles apart and very often can not be seen from one point to the other (but clearly visible from the air). These are two feats that should not be possible without advanced mathematics and a complex understanding of astronomy; two sciences which are not known to come into existence for another five or six thousand years. Then there is the prehistoric man-made, Silbury Hill at Avebury England which stands an imposing 130ft (39.6m) and is spread out over five and a half acres! How these monuments were constructed is as much a mystery as who. But the why is now obvious. To identify places of power, specifically nexus points, and to harness and control that energy. The aspect of an astronomical observatory was crucial in ascertaining specific times when the energy would ebb and rise with the alignment of celestial bodies. Undoubtedly the ancient wizards had great power available to them especially during certain key moments of the year. It is even possible that they used magic to erect megaliths. One myth about Stonehenge says that Merlin built it with his magic. Armed with the secrets of what I call ‘geo-psyhic energy’ and the zen-like mastery of the mind and body required to manipulate any psychic type energy, these prehistoric people did not need a written language or the other obvious trappings of civilization. Like the Chinese, they conformed to the environment, living closely to nature, but unlike the oriental geomancers, they dared to tap directly into the energy. These masters of magic may have ruled Western Europe for eons. Whatever destroyed them is one of history’s many mysteries. Disease? Invaders? Or perhaps the very forces they sought to control? Since they disappeared before the advent of written history, they and their secrets are forever lost to antiquity. However, our story does not end with the demise of the European wizards. Fragments of magic knowledge have trickled down throughout the ages, although much of it is buried in tons of meaningless ceremony, superstition and half truths. More important is that the ley lines and places of power still radiate with geo-psychic energy. Energy silently waiting to be called upon again. Magic, or more appropriately, the power of the human mind unleashed, invokes the myriad of possibilities, but there is also great danger. Ley lines and multiple cross junctions are also responsible for the existence of the supernatural forces. Although I have devoted a great deal of this theory to the ancient Chinese and Europeans, magic and the supernatural exists throughout the world. Why? Because ley lines and multiple cross junctions exist through the world. The Indians of North America recognized the mystic energy and the presence of supernatural evil. Places where ‘spirits speak’ or the abode of ‘bad magic.’ Places they marked with large mounds of earth, often shaped in the form of spiritual animals, or with standing stones or giant desert carvings. Others became sacred burial grounds because the Indians believed that the spirits of the dead walked that land (and in a very real sense they did). The ancient South Americans also recognized places of magic. A civilization that predates the Inca Empire is responsible for a multitude of small and humongous (500 and 600ft long/152.5 to 183m) carvings in the Nazca desert and Peruvian mountains. The Incas, Mayans and Aztec Indians may also have had mystic knowledge. The Aztec were almost certainly necromancer. With the exception of the Aztec and a tribal shaman or medicine man, the Indians of North and Suth America marked places of power, but avoided them. The Australian aborigines walk along ‘earth lines’ that join sacred centers and sacred rocks, said to rekindle the human spirit. Voodoo originated on the island of Haiti (located along the southern edge of the Bermuda Triangle); megalithic structures have been found off the coast of the Bimini Islands (also in the Bermuda Triangle), as well as the pryamids of South America, Egypt, and other structures found on many islands of the Pacific Ocean. Places of power scattered across the globe that have always radiated geo-psychic energy and still do. The geo-psychic energy is a natural resource. A tool which can be used for either good or evil. A power that can be touched by the human mind, channeled and directed by thought. But mankind is not the only living creature that can utilize this potential energy, there is also the denizen of the supernatural. A host of inhuman creatures from other worlds. Creatures inexorably drawn to places of power like moths drawn to a flame. This is the dark side the Chinese Feng-shui warns use about. The cause of the suffocating and deadly ‘sha.’ Places of power, especially multiple junctions, serve as the crossroads of reality. A natural gateway to other dimensions. A doorway used by otherworldly beings to enter into our world. The demons and monsters of our myths. Maleficent forces of evil that have nothing in common with humanity. Forces which see mankind as a toy to play with or as a source of prey to feed their ravenous desires. Even a cursory examination of paranormal phenomena will instantly reveal that most occur near ley lines and ley line nexus junctions. It is at these places that the foul beings enter our world. They linger within these areas because it is here that they are most powerful. But they are now beginning to realize that man has changed. That humans no longer recognize them. That they can walk among the cities of man unseen and unopposed! This has made them increasingly bold. My research indicated that supernatural predators are entering our cities and towns at an alarming rate. And still nobody can seem to see it. The murderer who kills a dozen people because the neighbor’s bod made him do it. Is the man insane or the victim of supernatural evil? The bag-lady who swears she sees creatures prowling the abandoned tenement buildings of the slums; is she insane or drunk? Or has she glimpsed one of man’s age-old enemies from another world? The sheriff who swears to have seen a flying saucer, the young suburban family who flees their home because it is haunted, the lunatic who pleads for somebody to remove the demons who possess him, are all mere pawns in a much deadlier game. Yet, it we will not at least consider the existence of untapped human potential, magic, or the supernatural how can we hope to survive. Our foe is already in the back yard, but we’re too foolish to lock the back door.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Pages 128-130 Stonehenge ''Many have wondered about the reasons behind the several times Stonehenge was partially razed. Considering the structure’s importance in magic, I wonder if it could have been (and still is) much more than an astronomical observatory to take advantage of the ebb and flow of geo-psychic energy. Surely, if these ancient geomancers fully understood the secrets of magic and ley lines, they knew that maleficent supernatural beings could gain entry into our world during certain celestial occurrences, such as eclipses. Likewise, an insane wizard or cult could create a dimensional opening, calling forth horrific creatures. Is it possible then that these ancient men of magic built not an observatory, but a fortress to combat invaders from another world? The astronomical aspect of the structure would be crucial in predicting the exact time an invasion (or even a chance entry by supernatural forces) would occur, because it would correspond with the increase of geo-psychic energy. Armed with this knowledge, an army of ancient wizards and warriors could stand ready to repel the demonic invaders from another world. Perhaps it was during such battles that the great circle was damaged. Of course, this is all completely my own wild imaginings. There is no evidence to support such a notion other than the abundance of legends and lore regarding ghosts, faeries and all manner of supernatural beasties. Still, it is a thought that I fondly entertain.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Page 144 Avebury ''The stone circles of Stonehenge, Amesbury and Avebury are the most impressive of their kind in England. And while each is located at a ley line junction of geo-psychic energy, I have made a more startling observation; three ley lines connect each of the three circles creating a mini-power triad! I must ask myself, can this be possible? No other ‘landlocked’ power triad is known to exist. Furthermore, the location breaks the pattern of the six ocean triads. There are many irrefutable things which prove that it can not be part of the ‘natural’ system of dimensional triangles. But could it be a man-made triad? If the energy of the three nexus circles on the Orkney Island could be linked to focus that energy into one powerful moment at Maes Howe, could not a similar process be used to link the three circles in England? And if the most powerful geo-psychic energy, which occurs during solar eclipses, could be harnessed, the outcome could be incredible – at least three times greater than what the Orkney lunar chain could produce! Would the ancient wizards even have dared such a feat if it were possible? That much geo-psychic energy would produce a dimensional rift just as a side effect. The possibility of creating a man-made dimensional gateway is not impossible, presuming that the linking spell/magical knowledge did exist at one time. The pure happenstance of three ley line junctions being connected to form a triangular shape is a pure quirk of fate. That the prehistoric masters of magic were about to recognize and take advantage of that chance occurrence is only logical. Which of the circles served as the focus point where the dimensional gateway would be opened was likely to have been Stonehenge. This would certainly explain why it was partially destroyed so many times and rebuilt. It would also explain the numerous sightings of strange creatures, demons and UFOs throughout the centuries. But for every answer there are more questions. Did the ancients build a village in the humongous Avebury circle? If they did, why? Could it have serves as circle of protection too? Or was it settlers a thousand years later who unwittingly build their little town inside Avebury? Is it possible that the dimensional gateway still swings open from time to time, perhaps during a solar eclipse? I do not know if any of this is possible, yet something inside me tells me that I am on the right track.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Pages 144-145 Silbury Hill ''The enigma of Silbury Hill will probably never be solved. It obviously held some great importance to the builder because it is an architectural marvel that required over 36 million basketfuls of chalk and generations of labor for hundreds of people Silbury Hill is '''not' a ley line nexus, although it does rest on a ley line that intersects with Avebury. My guess is that the site may have been an important ‘Transitional Place of Power’ that had lost its geo-psychic energy a few thousand years ago. Another possibility is that it was an early attempt at identifying ley line nexus points and that the fledgling prehistoric mages were trying to mark the ley line junction at Avesbury and missed the mark. However, I find the latter possibility most unlikely.'' Newgrange Newgrange is an enigma. Its construction predates the first pyramid by at least 500 years and exhibits architectural skills, mathematics, and astronomy knowledge generally not ascribed to the ancient Europeans. Some scholars have gone so far as to say that Ireland will be found to be the true birthplace of civilization. Perhaps. From a strictly arcanist’s viewpoint, there is no doubt that the ancients of the British Isles possessed much greater scientific knowledge than most modern historians give them credit for. But is Newgrange a place of magic? If it is, it may have been the very first stone edifice constructed for mystic purposes. However, there are no legends or tales or artifacts to suggest such notions. The case for magic rests on four points of circumstantial evidence. 1) Newgrange is located on a ley line, but is not near a ley line nexus. 2) Its construction resembles the structure as Maes Howe. 3) It is presumably constructed by the same builders as the other megaliths and should then share their relationship as places of magic. 4) It does have a definite link to the winter solstice at what would be a high geo-psychic energy surge at a ley line nexus (which Newgrange is not). My guess is that the Newgrange may be the site of a ‘transitional place of magic’ Presumably the place flows with unusually high geo-psychic energy every ‘X’ number of years, beginning at the midwinter solstice. Of course, this is pure conjecture. There are not even rumors of old wives’ tales to substantiate this theory. However, there is one obscure incident which happened around World War I. A man who claimed to be a mage from the Middle East was found wandering the countryside a few miles from Newgrange the day after winter solstice. The poor soul was utterly insance, but did ramble on about ‘the secret of Newgrange’ being his and his alone. This story was related to me by an old Irish chap who claimed to have been assisting the local physician who examined the man. The old fellow assured me that he remembered the incident clearly because Arabs were quite uncommon in Ireland and because of the incident which followed. As he could best recall, the Arabian mage spoke of a ‘cycle of mystic energy’ that filled the ancient mound every ‘four generations.’ The exact meaning of the madmans words were difficult to understand, said the old Irishman, because he would constantly slip from English to Latin to a totally alien tongue, presumably Arabic. The mage rambled on, alluding to the ‘power of the ancients,’ magic knowledge and demons. After the Arabs examination he was taken away by the constable. The Irishman recalls passing near Newgrange on the way to his home. It was there that he was stopped by a tall man dressed in a full length, black cape with a hood. The man stood nearly seven feet tall and was of great bulk. His face was obscured by the hood of the cape and the darkness of the night. But the Irishman remembers a large mouth that smiled with pointed teeth. The stranger spoke in English, with a strange accent and a deep, rasping voice, asking about the Arab. Only a handful of people knew about the mad Arab. The questions and the stranger’s visage scared the man. He denied knowing anything about the matter and insisted that he must get home for a later supper. The towering stranger frowned for a moment, grunted as if deep in thought, and smiled, saying, ‘The constable, of course. You have been most helpful.’ With that, the Irishman reined his horsrs, which has been nervous and jittery since the stranger’s appearance, and rode his cart home at top speed. The next day, he learned that the Arab had died in the nght, and that a tall, dark man with diplomatic papers claimed the body before daybreak. Whatever evidence there may have been in the way of a journal or log has disappeared over the course of two world wars and passing decades. The constable, a man then in his late 50s, died 60 years ago. And the storyteller himself has been dead now for over 20 years. No one else seems to recall any word of the incident. Is this just another folk tale? If it is true, then Newgrange is still an active place of magic. The incident happened around 1909-1916; the Irishman could not remember the exact year. Assuming a generation is 20 years, then Newgrange will erupt with geo-psychic energy sometime between 1989 and 1996 in an 80 year cycle, beginning at the first light of winter solstice. I will have to investigate this possibility myself when the time comes. From the description, the energy sounds to be equal to a total solar eclipse.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Pages 145-146 Maes Howe ''I suspect that the three megalithic constructs on the Orkney Islands are interrelated; each a part of a massive mystic complex. The Stones of Stenness and Brodgar are a typical astronomical observatories and places of power, but Maes Howe is clearly different. Dismissed by most as a burial mound, I must disagree. Maes Howe is a crucial component in a trilogy of mystic circles and geo-psychic hot spots. My theory is this: that somehow, perhps with a magic spell or ceremony lost to antiquity, wizards at the two stone circles could funnel their energy to Maes Howe like a ley line electric circuit. This would occur at the precise moment of the beginning of night at winter solstice (since morning would provide more geo-psychic energy, we must presume there was some other reason, perhaps ceremonial, that required the nighttime energy surge). The low entrance tunnel and large, 16ft high (4.9m), inner chamber, suggests that a large room was required for the magic. I am convinced Maes Howe was used to summon supernatural beings. To what purpose, I do not know. Certainly this would explain the large chamber and conspicuously small and lengthy tunnel. I would explain the timing of winter solstice. A cult with the combined potential psychic energy of several dozen members added to the momentary surge of geo-psychic energy from three places of power could generate enough energy to open a dimensional rift and call upon supernatural beings. This process, if it is possible, is ingenious. First, the supernatural creature would be contained in an underground chamber, making escape difficult. The fifty foot tunnel may have been sealed shut and/or lined with other mystics to combat the creature should it try to crawl out. Second, the massive energy of the winter solstice would have been completely expended by the act of summoning the being, preventing ‘it’ from using that energy against them. Third, the disoriented creature would be at the mercy of a well prepared group of wizards. It only recourse would be to submit or be destroyed. To substantiate this theory, I quote an excerpt from the writings of Ian Zavious, a fifteenth century charlatan, but one who has incorporated the writings of an authentic ancient text. ‘The place of three would act as one on the eve of winter solstice. A demon would they summon, locked in the bowels of the Earth and compelled to do their bidding lest its spirit be dispatched to Hades (a reference to killing the demon if it failed to obey). An so enslaved, the demon they kept, til dispatched (killed) or returned to hell (its own dimension) on the morn of summer (referring to the dawn of summer solstice).’ Zavious attributed the quote to the magic of sorcerers from fabled Atlantis, but I believe the source is much closer to home – Maes Howe, Brodgar and Stenness.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Pages 146-147 The Rings of Brodgar ''The exclusively lunar orientation of the Rings of Brodgar only reinforces my belief that Brodger, Stenness and Maes Howe were each connected and most likely designed specifically to summon and control supernatural beings at Maes Howe at winter solstice. The site was also probably used for other feats of magic, particularly during lunar eclipses.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Page 147 Clava Cairns ''Is it coincidence that we have another circle and underground chamber like Maes Howe only 80 miles northwest of Orkney Isle? Could this have been a second triple nexus alignment, with its two sister circles destroyed eons ago? Or is it a single circle meant to harness the geo-psychic energy unleashed at ley line junctions during lunar activity? The underground chamber suggests that it, like Maes Howe, could have been used to summon supernatural beings. Perhaps smaller, less powerful supernatural creatures were summoned here, while the more powerful monstrosities were called upon at Maes Howe. As is so often the case, there is no concrete evidence to suggest a connection, only my own intuition and imagination.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Page 148 Machrie Moor ''Apparently, at one time the Isle of Arran was a hotbed of supernatural and magical activity. The isle is covered by well over a dozen megalithic sites and crisscrossed with ley lines. Most of the ley lines intersect at the Machrie Moor circle of stones, which iself is directly connected, by ley line, to the Kintraw site about 50 miles (80km) to the north.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Page 148 Mystery Hill ''I will not even attempt to guess at who the ancient architects were nor how or when they got to North America. What I do know is this. The structure predates the arrival of the Europeans to the Americas. Meaning, at best, if is several hundred years old if not thousands. It is definitely not of Indian manufacture and bears a remarkable resemblance to the megaliths of England. I have it on good authority that the ‘Sacrificial Table’ rests exactly on a ley line nexus point. The place also seems to have a definite astronomical significance, measuring both solar and lunar movement. Is it coincidence that the Salem witch incidents occurred in this area? I think not.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Page 149 Indian Mounds ''I find myself obsessed with the Ohio Serpent Mound. Something about it gnaws at me, drawing me back to it time and time again. It has been guessed that the mound is a thousand years old, maybe older; yet, as always, no one knows why. One Indian tale speaks about how the worshippers of reptiles were reduced by the fortunes of war. Defeated, the buried their god and built the effigy mound over him. Another legend speaks of magic and celestial powers. Most scholars agree that the act of the serpent swallowing an egg is an allusion to the moon. Universally, the coiled serpent represents magic, as it probably does here as well. Yet, I can find no mystic or historical significance. The mound is not on a ley line nexus nor even near a ley line. It is just a mound in the middle of a forest. But it can’t be. There is something important here. Some link to magic I can not see, but I feel it. Perhaps it is the location of a transitional place of magic. If this mystery can be solved, I will solve it.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Page 149 Pyramids ''Again we see the concept of a mount, only this time man did not fashion the hill out of dirt, but built himself a mountain made of stone. A mountain aligned with the movement of the stars. Again we see the straight line emerge, with the pyramids of Khufu (Giza), Khephren and Menkaure marching in a diagonal line, each smaller than the preceding. The three small pyramids of the Queen stand in a straight line parallel to the Great Pyramid. A straight line points to the Great Sphinx and a straight causeway connects the Valley Temple to the mortuary temple at the foot of the Menkaure pyramid. Again we see the number three, just like the three circles on Orkney. And, like the man-made mound at Maes Howe, we again find inner chambers carved into its belly. Without a doubt in my mind, I am certain that the Giza Necropolis was designed to utilize all three pyramids of power to create a circuit of geo-psychic energy. The two smaller would help fuel the largest. If pop-cultural theories are correct in that the configuration of the pyramid contains and stores a yet undiscovered energy, perhaps geo-psychic energy, the pyramid(s) would become a giant receptacle of geo-pyschic power. The three tiny pyramids have been been reserve batteries, or perhaps a secondary line of defense if something unwanted slithered out of its giant brother pyramid. If my theory is correct, the Giza Necropolis may have been the greatest source of magic power every built by man.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Pages 150-151 Devil's Footprint ''The case of the so-called “Devil’s Footprints’ of February 9, 1855 have always amused and befuddled authorities. To this day there is no logical explanation. By all accounts, several towns around Exe estuary, including Dawlish, Mamhead, Lympstone, Exmouth, Withycombe, Raleigh, Woodbury, Teignmouth, Starrcross, Exe, topsham, Clyst St. Mary, Clyst St. George, East Budleigh and Bicton, awoke to find the countryside covered with strange footprints. Donkey hoof-like, 4 x 2¼ inch prints in the new stone, that walked not like an animal, but with strides like a man. Not only did the prints cover a 50 mile (80km) area, but they hopped up onto window sills, walked up to walls and began again on the other side (indicating that the ‘thing’ walked through walls or leaped over them – 10 and 15 feet high/4 to 4.6m in a single bound), covered rooftops, high fences and hayricks. Furthermore, the strange tracks appeared on both sides of a two mile sea. No man nor animal could have traversed that extent of country in a single night. What manner of supernatural visitation happened that night, over a century ago, is unknown, but it did happen. I read of this incident and have to wonder if Stonehenge, Amesbury and/or Avebury, about 100 miles to the northeast, played any part in this phenomenon?''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Page 144 Goqua ''...and among the scores of figures, all featureless in shadow, stepped out a coyote whom I instantly knew to the ‘the’ Coyote of the American plains indian’s legend. He smiled in a coy smile as some of the other figures stepped out of the shadows. All figures from legend, Thoth, Loki, Mercury, Chantico, and Mephisto, all ancient gods of mischief who tricked and used their fellow gods with cunning, for their own winsome purposes. The Coyote spoke the only word in my dream, ‘Goqua,’ smiled, with its tongue lolling to one side, winked, and I awoke. Makes me wonder.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Page 179 Astral Travel ''Although I myself have only minuscule psychic abilities, what might be considered a latent psychic (very latent), I had never been able to achieve astral projection. However, lord, high priest Vish-taal assured me that he could help me achieve the reputed state and lead me into the astral plane. So I bravely began my excursion into the ethereal realm that coexists with our own. After nine days of fasting, consuming only herb broth prepared by Vish-taal once per day, I was ready at last. We meditated together for three hours then, before I realized it, I was looking down at my own body. The sensation must be akin to floating in the weightlessness of space. The room seemed somewhat out of scale and distorted, like looking through a fish-eye lens. Suddenly I realized Vish-taal was floating next to me. He assured me that all was well and that after a few more out of body experiences I could see the material world as clear as normal. But today our goal was the astral plane. He took hold of my shoulder and beckoned me to come. With that, we both rose upward through the ceilings of the next three floors, the roof and skyward. I must confess that my 23 years as an investigator of the paranormal had not prepared me for this experience. All my professional cool had fled me the moment I left my body. I was so enthralled with the events and images that without the guidance of Vish-taal I would have bobbed about the room like a dumbfounded child seeing Disneyland for the first time. Everything seemed to sweep by me, stealing my full attention for that moment, giving away to the next sensation and the next. As one sped skyward at a speed I can not begin to guess, the sparkling body of my astral guide caught my attention. For the first time, I noticed that our astral bodies were aglow with a bright translucent, blue-white light with countless tiny flashes of white, yellow, and blue light, like a thousand microscopic strobe lights set for a slow pulse. A thread of translucent silver unreeled itself as we rocketed ahead. Vish-taal yanked my attention with the words 'the gateway'. Before us was a glittering wall of light which we plunged through at great speed without pause. Suddenly we were plunged into a world of swirling white, broken only by wisps of white clouds. There was no longer any sense of up or down. Direction had no meaning. Without my astral guide to calm me I would have become lost in the vastness of the white infinity. Vish-taal assured me that with training one could sense the material world and use it like an invisible compass. I must admit that after what seemed to be about a half hour, I was able to discern shapes and patterns in the endless white clouds and mists. A strange calm seemed to take hold of me and made the whiteness seem far less alien. Then, after a long while, appearing through a fog-like mist stood a forest. Shades of green and brown and grey leaped out of the whiteness. A blue sky broken by cumulus clouds radiated around the green. Without realizing it, I had automatically gravitated toward the oasis of color. Suddenly, the sensation of evil shot through me like a hundred burning needles. Never in my experience as a minor psychic sensitive had I ever felt such hatred, such loathing. To my left a billow of grey and black storm clouds began to roll out from the green trees. The blue sky darkened and the clouds shot toward me with an anger I can not describe. Vish-taal's voice echoed in my ears: "Go now we must, Victor. We should not try battle with this one. Now Victor, away from the dark. Flee with me and look not back." We sped through the white and I did not look back. Obviously, I survived to tell this tale. When we returned to our physical bodies I was still shaking. Vish-taal smiled knowingly and said, "Victor, you see much adventure this day. I will send food while you much relax." With a wink, the old yogi left me with my own thoughts. ''The experience seemed to last several hours. I would have hazard to guess eight or nine. Yet the wall clock confirmed with my wristwatch that less than six minutes had actually elapsed. Did I experience astral travel? Or was it sensory deprivation? The wily old priest could have easily drugged my broth or even hypnotized me. I had seen him expertly use hypnosis on others on countless occasions. But the old man and I had been friends for years and I honestly don't think my mentor would deceive me. So this then was the astral plane. I wish I could relate the details with greater clarity, but as I said, my objectivity and skills as an investigative reporter deserted me. One thing that did strike me was how much my astral plane experience seemed to mimic the transmissions of Lt. Taylor from Flight 19, which disappeared in 1945 over the Bermuda Triangle. In that celebrated and much disputed case, five Air Force Avenger Torpedo Bombers disappeared during a routine flight near Ft. Lauderdale, Florida. The leader's (Lt. Taylor), radio transmissions were bizarre. He reported that both compasses were out, and on a fairly clear winter afternoon, could not find Ft. Lauderdale. Other transmissions speak of vast whiteness and swirling clouds. Of not being able to find the sun or ascertain any sense of direction. Not even up or down. The transmissions faded in and out until they stopped. The final transmission: "We'll fly west until we hit the beach or run out of gas." Flight 19 disappeared without a trace. The most logical explanation is that the five aircraft perished in a sudden squall; not that any storms were known to have arisen that afternoon. Is it possible that some mysterious force opened a portal into the astral plane? A portal that the five bombers, and a sixth search aircraft and its crew of thirteen, inadvertently flew into? It is a possibility I must investigate further.''Beyond the Supernatural, 1st Edition, Pages 120-122 References Category:Books Category:Excerpts